Trunks' Despair
by NicoleBebout
Summary: Trunks' thinks about his life


Trunks' Despair  
  
Trunks looked down at the rocks below. He was on a cliff, about 130 feet in the air. How could his life get to this point? Why did he let the depression get this far, he hated his self, he hated life, he hated everything. Nothing was ever right anymore. His father was dead, his mother was old, his best friend..no longer his bestfriend. He sighed and held back the tears, he looked up at the night sky and felt the breeze of cold air move his hair. He sighed and looked down again, no one was here to talk him out of it, and no one was going to be there to stop him.  
  
He tried to think again of when all this happened, how his life got turned upside down. He sat down on the edge of the cliff, "If you are going to kill yourself...at least think about why you are going to" He muttered to himself. He thought back and remembered when, he was only 8 a monster named Buu was terroizing the earth. His father...killed himself trying to stop the monster, but failed. That was when he lost his father, at 8, now he was 16 and needed him more then anything. After his father died he relied on Goten and his mother a lot...to help him get over the pain.  
  
That worked for a while, then Goten and him hit the teen years and Goten suddenly became very interested in women. So Goten started repeatedly going off on dates every night ever since he hit the age of 14, sure Trunks had a lot of dates to. But he still needed to talk to Goten some. So around the time 15 hit he had lost his bestfriend, by then his mom was starting to get moody. She no longer wanted to talk about Vegeta or how much pain Trunks was in. So before he turned 16 he had to keep all of his problems to himself. Now he was 16 turning 17 soon, and he couldn't do it anymore. That was why, he had been forced to take all of his problems by himself.  
  
He stood up and sighed, he looked up and let the tears fall again. Maybe he would raise his energy up right before he jumped, yea...so he could give Goten the chance to save him. He powered up to Super Saiyen and then powered back down to normal. "goodbye" he whispered and then he stepped off the edge. The air was cold as he started to fall, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the rocks rushing toward him. *you can save yourself righ tnow if you wanted, just fly* he said. He started to yell that over and over again. He knew the ground was close. He smiled slowly, he would get to see his father, yea that's a plus. Then there was no more, only blackness.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten looked up from his bed room floor as he felt Trunks' power raise and then fall. He dismissed it until he felt Trunks' power go down very low a couple of minutes later. After telling his mom he was going to find Trunks he raced out the door. He quickly flew to the place where Trunks was and landed on a cliff. He looked around confused, Trunks was here...but he didn't see him. He then stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked down he screamed in horror and fell back. There was no way he just saw that...Trunks...no....why?  
  
He quicly flew down there and looked at Trunks. It looked like every bone in his body was broken. He ran over to him and raised his head up. Trunks was still alive...the tears came quickly to Goten's eyes. "Trunks?" Goten shook him. Trunks' eyes opened in pain and looked at Goten. "You were too late" He whispered. Goten's tears came faster, Trunks had risen his power as a sign. "I'm sorry Trunks" Goten finally got out. Trunks' power was fading fast and his eyes were closing. Trunks chuckled and then winced. "bye" he mumbled out and closed his eyes.  
  
Goten felt Trunks' energy fade out and cried over the dead body of his friend. He finally laid Trunks' body back down and stood up. He looked at his hands, they were covered in Trunks' blood, so was the front of his shirt. He took off his shirt and covered Trunks face with it. He floated slowly back up to the cliff and landed there. He should've been there for Trunks.  
  
END OF STORY 


End file.
